Nerza Fanfic
by TitaniaDragneel
Summary: Natsu and Erza find out a few surprising things...


Having known Natsu for most of her life, Erza knows how he can be... Stubborn, hotheaded, reckless at times... Though she can't seem to place him. It's on the tip of her tongue, she can feel the words she wants to express, what she longs to tell him, yet nothing ever comes out. Erza has been wondering if she's becoming ill... She is unable to look at Natsu or to even watch him and Gray fight anymore, her heart hurts and she feels hot to the touch... She's become frightened for them and she hasn't been able to get into a spar lately due to it.

- Present Day -

Natsu came running by, soon coming to a quick stop as he almost falls on top of her, but stopped just in time. "Hey, Erza!" Erza places her hand out in front of her as if to stop him then pulls back as soon as she sees he's not gonna fall.

"Hello, Natsu."

He smiles at her and raises his arms up.

"Ahhh, how are you Erza-Chan?" He punched his hand into his palm giving her a confident look, and watching Natsu, Erza tilts her head a little.

"I'm fine," she says, as if not noticing that he has called her "Chan", "Yourself?" she then asks.

Natsu suddenly grins with excitement and yells "I'm great, excited more than anything!" Erza grins and playfully punches him in the arm. "Why're you in such a good mood?" she laughs softly, causing Natsu to tilt his head, but smile nonetheless. Natsu snickers and calms down slightly.

"Well, I feel like all of my training is paying off... I can't wait to try it out, y'know?"

"Yes..." Erza comments, enjoying this time for now, since it's peaceful, mostly due to the fact that he and Gray aren't fighting. "Could you show me what you've been working on?" Not in a mood to fight him, but rather in a mood to see how far he's come.

He steps back away from her, giving them some space. Closing his eyes, he calms the area down around him. It was obvious he was going to show her because he was in such a great mood.

"..Alright but...don't look away or you might miss it.." He took in a deep breath and lightning started surging around his body, he was starting to move around quickly shooting out a combination of fire and lighting, moving in front of his own blast to knock it up into the sky causing it to explode and make small fireballs surrounded by lighting."Rain of the lighting fire dragon!"

Very impressed, Erza claps. "Very, very impressive indeed." she compliments Natsu, a grin alighting her face. "I'm proud of you, Dragon Slayer."

Natsu sits, an expression crossing his face, to show he's drained of energy, looking over at her. "T-Thanks... But..." he pants softly, his heart racing after all he did. "It just... Tires you out." Frowning slightly, Erza walks over and kneels beside him.

"You've done well, Natsu." Erza gives him a genuine smile and places her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, you need rest now." Standing, Erza manages to lift Natsu over her shoulder.

Natsu is hoisted over her shoulder and he closes his eyes, slightly leaning on her. "Yeah.." he breathes, relaxing. "Although... I think I can stand on my own now..." He raises his hand up with his thumb held high, clearly happy with his own results. "So, Erza... Have you worked on anything recently?"

Thinking for a moment, Erza frowns. "No, not recently." She replies. He opens his eyes and moves his hand over, poking her forehead. "Well don't go frowning over it ! You're pretty strong as it is, so I don't doubt something will come to you."

Erza gently bats his hand away then holds him out as she walks, his feet just barely above the ground.

"Thank you, Natsu, though... We shall bathe like we used to together, just to ensure that you'll be okay on your own... Alright?" She looks to him with an expression that says I Will Not Take No For An Answer. He stares at her, moving his hands around a little.

"B-B-But t-that's not needed... R-Really, h-heh." He slightly gulps, his eye twitching as he remembers he's being carried. He just hangs there in her arms, trying not to freak out, taking in deep breaths.

"It is needed, Natsu. You're rather weak right now. If I punched you, you'd go flying. Now, Just relax." And with that, she continues the walk, taking him to her own home and setting him on the couch to draw the bath water.

Natsu gulped as he was set on the couch and gently scratches his neck.

"H-Heh.." He waited until she left the room before looking around her home. "She really is giving me no choice..."

Returning a minute or so later, Erza stands before him in a towel.

"Come on." She lifts him and takes him into the bathroom, sitting him down on top of the toilet seat, then she strips him, being extra-careful with his scarf. Natsu had closed his eyes and breathes in the air before speaking.

"Erza, remember all the times when I challenged you in the past... Heh... I still have not won once, with you or Gray..." He became silent, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah..." Erza laughs softly, remembering all those times. "But at least you tried." she caresses Natsu's cheek and tilts his head up to look at her. Looking him in the eyes, Erza leans forward and kisses his forehead, then drops her towel. "Shall we? We need to get your mind off of things, apparently."

Natsu blushed and moved his arms around a little before calming down. Moving Erza aside, he walks over to the bath and slowly gets inside.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks, I guess.. It's just.. Doing all this training makes me wonder things." He tries not to look at Erza, lightly touching the spot she kissed.

"Things like what?" Erza steps in with him, helping him sit. Sitting behind him, her legs are pushed upwards a little, her knees bent a little, not that Erza minds.

Natsu blushes a little darker and just shrugs.

"I guess... I just wonder if... I will get strong enough to fight you guys without losing.. I know losing teaches us things, but I guess I just need to push myself harder."

"Don't worry about it, Natsu. Please." Erza murmurs to him, gently wetting him with water and massaging the taut, firm muscles in his shoulders and back. Natsu leans forward slightly, enjoying the feeling. "Nn.. Thanks, Erza... You're a great friend, truly.. Someone that should be cherished."

Erza smiles and hugs him close, feeling for any more signs of tenseness within his muscles.

"Just breathe, Natsu." Erza's cheeks become a light shade of red and she lays him against her chest gently, not minding for the moment. He looked back at her as much as he could, his eyes meeting hers.

"E-Erza... U-Uh... D-D-Do you want me to... Massage your back? I wouldn't mind..." he murmurs, his fingertips lightly twitching.

"After a moment..." Erza mumbles softly, pulling him closer to her. Rather curious, Erza smiles and runs her fingertips along his chest.

"Ah.." a pleased noise escapes her throat. "You're so very strong... I hope you'll surpass me one day."

Natsu's blush only grew darker and he shifted until his head was laying on her shoulder.

"T-Thanks... But.. You don't have to say that stuff, E-Erza-Chan." his breathing grew slightly rugged, looking up at Erza the best he can. Watching Natsu, Erza smiles at him and and leans close to him, kissing his cheek.

"I like that..." she laughs softly. "Erza Chan..." she then very gently and very quickly licks his cheek.

Natsu slowly calms down and tilts her head down to look at him, their eyes meeting once more.

"Y-You like what...?" Natsu murmurs, as if in a trance, then begins leaning upwards, holding her by her chin gently. Natsu can feel his heart trying to pound its way out of his chest.

"I like being called Erza-Chan..." Erza leans down as he leans up, her heart starting to beat wildly within her bosom. Natsu pushed every thought out of his head and closed the distance, kissing Erza as gently as he possibly can, forcing his blush to subside. Holding Natsu as close as she can, Erza returns the kiss, just as gently but adding a bit more passion into it. "N-Natsu..." she murmurs against his lips, her eyelids fluttering.

Natsu opens his eyes to look up at her and and slowly breaks the kiss. "Y-Yes, Erza-Chan?"

"You do know... I've always... Secretly found you attractive, right?" Erza bites her lip, unable to get the thought of the kiss that just occured out of her head, finding herself to be aching for another.

Natsu lightly shakes his head with a soft laugh. "Well, I couldn't've known, I mean... That's what made it a secret, right?" He seems more at ease now, immediately leaning in again to kiss her, making this one just a bit rougher than the last.

"I suppose you're right," Erza laughs softly once more. Feeling his lips upon hers again, Erza pulls him as close as they can possibly get, pressing their nude bodies together.

Natsu moves his hands to her sides and rubs gently, smiling at her. He begins kissing her a little more passionately than before, ensuring that she can feel every ounce of passion within his kiss, trying to be a gentleman and not think about how they were pressed together.

Pressing them even tighter together, Erza continues to return his kiss. In the heat of the moment, Erza's too high on happiness to think as to what she's saying.

"I-I love you, Natsu..." she breathes between kisses, not wanting their lips to seperate any time soon. Hearing what she has said, it takes Natsu a second or two for it to register in his mind. Natsu then grinned, his cheeks becoming even darker. He moves over a little and places light kisses upon her neck, his warm breath causing Erza to shiver, moving up to her ear. "I-I love you too, Erza-Chan."

Her own blush darkening, Erza smiles at him, her whole expression like that of a lovestruck teenage girl. "N-Natsu...Will you... Be mine?" she asks him, gently taking his hand in hers. Natsu laces their fingers together and smiles as his lips lightly brush over hers once more.

"Yeah, actually.. I would love to, Erza-Chan... For as long as you let me, I will be yours. All I am is me... So you will have to put up with that forever afterwards."

Erza then looks at him with confusion. "Huh?"

"I'm just making sure you know what you're in for, Erza-Chan," he says with a wink.

"I wouldn't have you any other way, Natsu. You're perfect the way you are."

Natsu blushes and shakes his head. "No, Erza-Chan..." he smiles at her. "You're not just Erza Scarlet or Erza Titania anymore... You're my Erza. For now and forever."


End file.
